Shaco
Abilities . ** Backstab does not increase the damage from summoner spells or items. * Backstab also applies after a critical strike is achieved. If you were to critically strike for 500 damage, the same critical strike would do 600 damage from behind (500 * 120% = 600 damage). |video= }} Shaco instantly blinks to the target location and stealths for up to seconds. Dealing damage breaks stealth early. His next basic attack within 6 seconds critically strikes for modified critical damage. |leveling = | -Enhanced Critical Damage|nolist=}} }} |range = 400 |cooldown = 11 seconds after exiting stealth |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting= Deceive is a ground targeted blink ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Deceive's damage bonus replaces the normal critical strike modifier, causing it to actually do less than a normal critical until the skill is at least at rank 4. It is affected by critical damage bonuses like . ** Deceive will apply bonus critical damage on top of its modifier. For instance, with (+50%) and Rank 5 Deceive, Shaco will deal bonus damage equal to 170% of his attack damage (crit = 100% + 50% bonus from IE +20% bonus from Rank 5 Deceive) . This is before any other bonuses or mitigation are applied. Note that if Shaco were to attack the target from behind it would deal 20% additional damage on top of the critical strike itself making the total damage of the attack equal to 324% of Shaco's total attack damage. * i.e. Shaco has 150 attack damage: ** Rank 5 Deceive crit from behind with Infinity Edge = + ([ + 150)] = 486 total damage. *''Deceive's'' casting animation (an orange puff of smoke) can be seen by both teams through the Fog of War. |video=Shaco QVideo }} Shaco summons a box at the target location that stealths after a 2-second delay and lasts for up to 60 seconds. If an enemy springs the trap, it opens and causes surrounding enemies to turn and while it attacks nearby enemies for up to 5 seconds. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = 16 |cost= |costtype = mana |targeting='Jack in the Box' is a ground targeted ability that places a pet at the target location. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the flee, but not the attacks. |additional= *Box attacks apply as a summoned minion effect (20% slow for 1 second). *Casting Jack In The Box creates a puff of smoke that is visible even through brush and the fog of war, and makes a distinctive sound that can be heard by enemies. *''Boxes'' are immune to ability damage and displacement effects while in stealth. As such, they can be used to block skill shots. *''Boxes'' will not be triggered by enemies that Shaco does not have sight of. As boxes grant sight, this is only true against stealthed enemies, or while Shaco is affected by and ). *Stealthed boxes will be revealed and disabled by . *The flee can affect stealthed enemy champions, but it will not reveal them unless the target's stealth state depends on their location or movement (e.g. or ). |video=Shaco WVideo }} While Two-Shiv Poison is not on cooldown, Shaco's basic attacks poison his targets, them for 2 seconds and causing minions and monsters to occasionally their attacks. |description2 = Shaco throws a dagger at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and them for 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = | -Enhanced Magic Damage|nolist=}} }} |range = 625 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Two-Shiv Poison's' passive grants an on-hit effect. When activated, Two-Shiv Poison becomes a targeted ability that applies the on-hit effect. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block Two-Shiv Poison's active. |additional= |video=Shaco EVideo }} Shaco for seconds, then creates a clone of himself that lives for up to 18 seconds. |description2= The clone deals 75% of Shaco's damage, reduced to against structures, and receives 50% extra damage. Upon dying, the clone explodes, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies. |leveling2= | -Enhanced Magic Damage|nolist=}} }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range=250 |targeting='Hallucinate' is a self-targeted ability. 1125 |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects=The clone will apply on hit-effects just a Shaco would. |spellshield=Will block the clone's explosion. |additional= * Shaco briefly becomes untargetable when casting Hallucinate. * With proper timing, Hallucinate can be used to avoid projectiles before they hit him (e.g. or ). However, it cannot be used to avoid ticks of or . The duration timer will pause and continue once Shaco is targetable again. * Upon spawning, Shaco faces the same direction as he did when the ability was cast. * Hallucinate can be cast during Deceive's stealth without breaking it. |video=Shaco RVideo }} Pets , , and Blind. * Classified as a minion for targeting purposes. * Boxes will prioritize the nearest enemy champion that has damaged Shaco or that Shaco has damaged, preferring to attack that champion whenever it is in range, even if they have moved too far away before walking back into range. * Does not benefit from . * Boxes can attack 9 times in their lifespan. |health=150 |damage= |abilitypower= |damagetype=Magic |range=300 |sight= |armor=50 |mr=100 |attackspeed= |movespeed=Static |gold=10 gold |exp=0 exp }} damage against structures) and takes 50% additional damage. ** The clone can critically strike and apply on-hit effects, but cannot apply life steal. ** The clone will not apply spell effects with its attacks, just its explosion. ** The clone will receive its own Banshee's Veil, Guardian Angel and other item buffs if the original Shaco possesses them. ** The clone will not benefit from on-attack and active item effects, such as and Youmuu's Ghostblade's active. ** The clone cannot be the source of aura buffs, but it can still be affected by nearby auras. ** Does not benefit from or . ** The clone will not benefit from monster-related buffs and will thus not display them, even if the original Shaco possesses them. ** The clone displays its real stats. * The clone faces towards the top of the screen upon spawning. * Shaco's clone is also capable of picking up Health Relics on Dominion and Howling Abyss. |health = See above |damage = |abilitypower = |damagetype = Physical |range = 125 |armor = Variable |mr = Variable |attackspeed= Variable |movespeed = Variable |gold = 25 |exp = 0 }} References cs:Shaco de:Shaco es:Shaco fr:Shaco pl:Shaco pt-br:Shaco ru:Shaco zh:萨科 Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release Category:Released champion Category:Stealth champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion Category:Jungler champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Flee champion Category:Slow champion Category:Melee champion Category:Pet champion Category:Decoy Champion Category:Blink champion Category:Sight champion